Une vie
by Pamlolita
Summary: Une vieille femme fait le constat de sa vie. Une vieille femme et des souvenirs... Mais qui est-elle? R/R please!


Coucou !

Bon, je me nomme Pam Phenixia Potter, c'est ma troisième fic.

Je l'ai commencé sur un coup de tête cet après midi, et je vous la mets donc ce soir sur le web ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, autant que moi je l'adore !

Pour l'instant c'est un chapitre unique, mais je crois bien que je vais continuer maintenant que je suis lancée !!!

Mais donnez moi votre avis !!! 

Je pense écrire un chapitre tous les deux/trois jours, cela dépendra de mon boulot (mes études doivent passer avant tout si je ne veux pas me faire tuer par ma mère !) !

De plus, j'ai d'autres fics à écrire, et d'autres dont je suis la première lectrice et hum… 'donneuse d'avis' (lol…) !

Bon, je compte sur vous pour les reviews, et j'espère que vous allez adorer ma fic !!! 

Voilà, donc,

**             Read and Review !!!!**

UNE VIE

_(=c'est inspiré du titre d'un livre très triste, maussade (pour ma part) de Maupassant)_

**           Prologue : La fin de la vieille dame.**

La vieille femme posa ses yeux avec tendresse sur la Grande Salle.

Elle ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Tous ces élèves si joyeux, riant, ne se que de leurs prochains cours…

Elle était heureuse pour eux. Sa vie n'avait pas été aussi facile. Elle les enviait, mais une part d'elle-même était fière, car c'était un peu grâce à elle que tous ces jeunes gens pouvaient vaquer joyeusement à leur occupations, faire leur vie, sans craindre une quelconque menace.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de matins, combien d'années, elle siégeait sur ce fauteuil, ni depuis combien de temps elle occupait sa fonction.

Le temps s'écoulait, lentement, ou rapidement selon ses humeurs, mais il s'écoulait inlassablement.

Alors qu'elle ne comptait plus les semaines, son corps se retrouvait lui, inexorablement marqué. Sa vue elle, faiblissait de plus en plus, la forçant à changer de lunettes. Ses jambes refusaient maintenant qu'elle marche trop longtemps, ne pouvant plus la soutenir. Ses bras ne voulaient plus porter de lourdes charges. Et ses doigts noueux tremblaient quand elle écrivait de longues lettres. 

Son dos s'était courbé, son cou s'était raidi, ses articulations la faisaient souffrir, elle affectionnait dorénavant les rhumatismes, sa vieille cicatrice à la jambe lui faisait chaque jour un peu plus mal…

Seule sa tête avait gradé toute sa jeunesse. Sa soif de connaissance était toujours insatiable, mais s'il était maintenant rare (très rare) qu'elle ne connaisse pas à fond n'importe quel sujet. Elle était connue dans le monde entier pour sa puissance, sa sagesse, ses origines. Une légende vivante. On la disait aussi folle que feu le Grand Albus Dumbledore, mais aussi sage et aussi puissante. Tous connaissaient l'histoire de la vieille directrice de Poudlard. 

Elle baissa les yeux, sortant de sa rêverie. Elle avait les mêmes que Dumbledore. Des yeux bleus, pétillants, souriants, des yeux de jeune fille, des yeux d'enfant. Mais des yeux qui cachaient les grandes souffrances que la vie lui avaient faites traverser, une grande force, une grande détermination, une grande sagesse. Des yeux qui en avaient fait pâlir plus d'un, lorsque l'immense pouvoir qu'elle détenait et sa colère ou haine se montraient dans sa pupille. Ou des yeux rieurs, qui donnaient ou redonnaient le sourire. 

Ces yeux-là se posèrent sur l'actuelle Préfete-en-Chef de Poudlard, et désormais la seule personne qu'elle pouvait encore chérir.

Car si sa tête allait bien, son cœur lui, souffrait de multiples blessures qui ne se refermeraient jamais. Elle avait un à un, vu tous ces amis partir, s'éloigner de sa vie pour faire la leur, et mourir, un à un. Son dernier ami en vie, avait été avec étonnement un vieux loup-garou. Mais depuis des mois qu'elle ne comptait plus, elle était seule, abandonnée dans le monde des vivants. La jeune fille en face d'elle était le seule lien avec son passé. L'arrière-arrière-petite fille d'Harry, Leïla.

Son cœur se rongea un peu plus à la pensée de son défunt ami.

Il était temps de faire ce pourquoi elle s'était levée ce matin.

Péniblement elle se leva, et promptement, son elfe de maison qui ne la quittait plus, vint la soutenir. Sans lui, elle serait retombée au sol, sans force. Elle se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre, contournant l'estrade du corps enseignant, sous le silence de tout Poudlard, qui comprenait que quelque chose d'important se passait.

Elle fit enfin face, après sa pénible marchée, aux élèves de toute sa taille. Elle n'était pas grande. Elle avait même entendu, un jour très lointain, qu'elle était "une très mignonne petite créature de rêves" de la bouche d'un être aimé, happé désormais par la passé. Mais son chignon d'une trentaine de centimètres, la faisait paraître plus grande, plus imposante, bien qu'elle ait gardée sa taille de guêpe de son adolescence.

« Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important… » dit-t-elle d'une voix grave. 

D'un petit geste de la main, elle fit apparaître un grand fauteuil, sous les regards impressionnés des élèves.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle. Les regards ahuris qu'elle reçut la firent rire, d'un petit rire cristallin. On aurait dit qu'une nymphe chantante semblait habiter ce rire, mais il s'éteint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous savez, cela fait longtemps que je ne compte plus les années, depuis 2088 en fait. » murmura-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce cher vieux Lunard. Une larme coula sur la joue ridée de la vieille femme.

Personne n'osa parler.

Puis, malgré tout, une petite voix timide lui répondit : « 2142, professeur. »

Après un rapide calcul, la dame, répondit d'une voix triste, maussade, et étonnée : « J'ai donc cent-cinquante-quatre ans. »

Les élèves se regardèrent, abasourdis.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler. »

Elle demanda, à son elfe de bien vouloir lui défaire son chignon.

Dans le silence le plus total, et ce pendant plus de cinq minutes, le petit elfe, enleva une à une les barrettes qui retenaient les cheveux, les élastiques qui les maintenaient en place. A la fin, la vieille dame, chancelante se leva, soutenue par le petit elfe, décidément très attaché à sa maîtresse.

Et les  magnifiques cheveux blancs de l'illustre vieille femme tombèrent au sol, et plus loin encore… En effet, un tas de cheveux se forma au sol.

D'un geste de la main, d'une brute torsion du poignet, elle s'arracha un cheveu, devant les regards incrédules des étudiants. Elle en donna l'extrémité à Leïla, et lui demanda de se déplacer, afin de tendre le fil d'argent. Les élèves ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, le fil se mit à briller doucement, afin qu'aucun ne puisse pas le voir.

« Vous voyez, ces cheveux, ils représentent toute ma vie. » 

Les personnes présentes dans la grande Salle se regardèrent. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de leur directrice d'être narcissique.

« Non, pas dans ce sens là » reprit doucement la jolie dame « ils représentent ma vie, car ils sont tout ce qui me reste de mon passé. Tout le reste s'est enfui… »

Elèves et professeurs, se regardèrent scandalisés et commencèrent à émettre toute sorte de choses qui parurent aussi insensées qu'inutiles. Et à son âge, on n'a plus le temps pour des bêtises.

« Mon pouvoir, dites vous ? Mon argent ? Mes connaissances ? Ma renommée ? Cela sert-il, tout cela à l'heure de sa mort ? » demanda-t-elle, malheureuse.

Les regards se firent terrifiés.

« Car je vais bientôt mourir, mes amis, je sens la Mort qui arrive sur moi. Voyons ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Il est normal que je meure, à mon âge ! » Elle eut un petit rire « et j'en suis heureuse ! Oui, mes enfants, j'en suis heureuse ! Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi, et vous apprendre ainsi, la dernière leçon de ma carrière, que je n'ai pu vous faire avant, faute d'expérience. »

Elle eut un sourire rassurant, vers les premières et deuxièmes années, ainsi que quelques autres des plus âgés, qui semblaient au bord des larmes. 

« Revenons à mes cheveux. Ils sont longs n'est ce pas ? Mais, je ne les ai pas laissés pousser par simple coquetterie, cela n'a jamais été dans ma nature. Non, je les ai laissés pousser à partir du jour où l'homme que j'aimais, et à qui j'avais donné ma vie, est mort. Nous avions tous deux dix-sept ans. »

Des murmures envahirent la grande salle.

« Personne ne s'est donc jamais demandé pourquoi je ne me suis jamais mariée ? »

Autres murmures. Finalement, une voix s'éleva, incertaine et timide « Vous êtes trop vieille ?! ». Des rires éclatèrent dans la pièce, faisant diminuer la tension accumulée depuis le début de la conversation.

La vieille femme se tourna avec un grand sourire vers la première année de Serdaigle, qui avait posé la question « Non, Priscillia, cela va  peut-être t'étonner, mais j'étais aussi jeune que toi, et oui, j'ai connu ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Cho Chang, une très bonne attrapeuse ! »

La petite fille fit les yeux ronds.

« Et non, Clarissia Finnigan, je n'ai jamais coupé mes cheveux, et ils n'ont pas fourchés grâce à un sort de mon invention, que je te léguerais par testament, si tu y tiens ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais « Tu es la digne descendante de tes arrières-grands-mères Parvati, et Lavande ! Toujours à parler garçons et maquillages dans le dortoir ces deux-là ! Je me rappelle quand elles ont changé toutes mes robes sous prétexte qu'elles n'étaient pas féminines ! Le savon que je leur avais passé ! » finit-elle avec un petit rire. Elle se calma, et les élèves attendirent, sans mot dire.

« Vous voyez, c'est pour cela que je souhaites que la mort m'emporte vite, pour cela que depuis des années, je ne compte plus le temps passé, car, oh, oui ! Je vous l'ai suffisamment répété, recherchaient toujours la connaissance. Pour les plus ambitieux, sachez que 'la connaissance apporte la puissance' comme disait Albus Dumbledore. Pour d'autres, les plus érudits apprendre est un loisir, pour tous, enfin, apprendre beaucoup peut souvent avoir quelques utilités. » Elle eut un sourire malicieux, et quand elle fit un signe de la main, un cri émerveillé se fit entendre, alors qu'une septième année de Poufsouffle se retrouvait avec un magnifique collier au cou. La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds, et courut embrasser la vieille femme, qui vacilla sous l'étreinte. La jeune fille, prit conscience de son acte, et elle rougit, s'excusa, et se précipita  vers sa table tel un oisillon apeuré vers son nid.

La vieille femme reprit « Mais n'oubliez, jamais vos amis. C'est finalement le plus important, à l'aube de sa mort. Car, affrontée la fin seule, comme ça, n'est pas une fin appréciable en soi. Tous mes amis ont disparu. Et alors que je fais le constat de ces 154 ans qui sont passés, je remarque que j'aurais pu faire beaucoup de choses… Mais je n'en ai plus le temps. Aussi, je vous conjure de toujours lier de grands liens avec vos amis, avec vos proches. De les faire passer avant le reste. Essayez de vous soutenir tous, sans faire de différences, arrêtez vos idées de Sangs-Purs, Sangs-de-Bourbe, qui n'ont aucun sens… Entraidez-vous tous, afin que personne ne sombre du mauvais côté, et que vous n'ayez pas à vous battre comme moi je me suis battu, j'y ai perdu un trop grand nombre d'amis. N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes la nouvelle génération, c'est en fonction de vos choix, de vos idéologies que le monde évoluera… Alors ne prenez pas le mauvais chemin, pour vous retrouvez après, seul.

A la mort de mes amis, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même, et j'ai comblé mon manque d'amour et d'amitié, par la lecture de milliers de livres. J'ai fait un recueil de toutes les formules magiques que je connaissais, et ce recueil sera mis à la vente dès ma mort. Mais des connaissances ne remplacent pas des amis. Alors, réfléchissez à vos actes et faites toujours ce que vous pensez meilleur pour vous et vos proches. Ne vous sacrifiez pas, mais n'oubliez jamais les autres. Est-ce compris ?

Car, si vous saviez combien le temps passe vite avec ceux qu'on aime, mais tellement longs quand ils sont absents de notre vie. Et si vous saviez comme c'est effrayant de passer de l'autre côté, sans avoir quelqu'un près de soi pour vous dire que tout se passera bien, pour être avec vous jusqu'à la fin, et vous tenir la main… » Elle étouffa un sanglot. (1)

Alors, une petite fille de première année, rousse, Liviana Weasley, l'arrière-petite-fille de Bill Weasley, s'approcha et se calant sur les genoux de la vieille femme « Nous, on vous aime, professeur, et on sera là, et on parlera de vous à nos enfants, et on se souviendra toujours de vous et de ce que vous venez de dire… On vous aime nous Madame. »

La vieille femme, eut un sourire au milieu de ses larmes, qui coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues, et serra très fort la petite fille contre elle, sanglotant doucement.

« Allez tous vous couchez maintenant, et souvenez vous de ce que je viens de vous enseigner… » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, en se levant et en partant elle-même, sans un regard en arrière, les yeux noyés de larmes, de sentiments trop longtemps restés secrets.

Elle pleura longtemps dans son lit ce soir là, libérant tous ses sentiments refoulés trop longtemps. 

Mais, le lendemain, alors que le petit elfe viendrait réveiller sa maîtresse, il ne pourrait trouver qu'une vieille femme à la peau froide, toute ridée, les yeux encore rouges de larmes, mais un sourire heureux aux lèvres, les cheveux courts, sa belle chevelure blanche coupée à côté de son lit.

Hermione Granger était enfin partie rejoindre ses amis.

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pleuré, en fait, je serais fière de vous avoir fait pleurer !

Reviewez moi, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!

Bisous, P3 (qui va dormir !!!)

(1) Et moi, là, je suis comme une pauvre cruche en train de chialer devant mon ordi, alors que je tape ces phrases… Franchement ! 


End file.
